Tikomira Presidium of the People's Milicja
The Tikomira Presidium of the People's Milicja (Krakozhian: Prezidium Ljudsky Milicja Tikomira/Президиум Льудскы Милиција Тикомира), more commonly referred to as the Tikomira Milicja or Tikomira Police, is the regional administration of the Krakozhian People's Milicja for Tikomira. The headquarters of the Tikomira Milicja is also the seat of the Central Milicja Headquarters of the Krakozhian People's Milicja, the central authority of the milicja. History Organisation Inspectorates The Tikomira Milicja is divided into thirteen milicja inspectorates and the River Inspectorate. Departments *Public Order and Traffic Department *Criminal Investigations Department *Infrastructure Security Department *Transport Department *Registration Department Other units *1st Tikomira Alert Battalion *2nd Tikomira Alert Battalion *3rd Tikomira Alert Battalion *18th Alert Unit Henryk Hajduk *19th Alert Unit Roman Volek *Special JDBZ To provide the TRLM units with additional capabilities in collecting evidence and securing suspects, Tikomira also has its own battalion-sized Evidence Securing and Detaining Unit, the Special JDBZ. Equipment Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **Collapsible baton **Pepper-ball gun ***37 mm pepper-ball launcher **Riot truncheon **Taser M26C electroshock weapon (United States) *'Pistols' **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **Walther PPK semi-automatic pistol (Germany) *'Submachine guns' **FB PM-63 RAK personal defence weapon (Poland) **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) **Škorpion vz. 61 machine pistol (Czechoslovakia) *'Assault rifles' **AK-74 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD designated marksman rifle (Soviet Union) *'Machine guns' **RPD light machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) *'Grenade launchers and anti-tank weapons' **AGS-17 Plamya automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 disposable rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) Vehicles Artillery Aircraft Building Since 1945 the Tikomira Police has been headquartered in the Tikomira Presidium of the People's Milicja on Ulica Klepak, commonly referred to as the Milicja Presidium Piotrovsky Plošča due to its proximity to Piotrovsky Plošča. The plot on which the building stands was acquired by Karpov in 1928, and the company decided to build its new headquarters there with construction lasting from 1930 to 1931. The building was opened for use in 1932, but quickly proved to be too large. Furthermore, the Great Depression forced a downsizing of the company, leading to the building being sold to the Ministry of Finance of the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation in 1934, and in 1936 the building was passed on to the State Office of Statistics. During the late stages of the Second World War in 1944 and 1945 the building was seriously damaged by bombing and later ground battles, and with the end of the conflict and the dissolution of the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation the building's tenure as headquarters of the State Office of Statistics of the Pan-Krakozhian Confederation ended, with Tabi'atstani authorities requisitioning the building for use as a headquarters for law enforcement in Tikomira, replacing the old police presidium headquarters on Piotrovsky Ulica. However, it was not until 1947 that proper construction and clean up work began, and in 1949 a prison was built in one of the damaged wings of the building capable of housing up to 250 detainees. During the 1953 Uprising serious clashes occurred in front of the building. From 2007 to 2010 a general renovation effort was made across the building at the cost of some US$34.3 million. See also *Krakozhian People's Milicja Category:Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Tikomira